Living Sacrifice
Living Sacrifice is a death metal/groove metal band from Little Rock, Arkansas that began in 1989. The band was signed to R.E.X. Records in 1990, releasing three albums - Living Sacrifice (1991), Nonexistent (1992), and Inhabit (1994) - through the label. They would sign to Solid State Records and release several albums through the label. Vocalist/Rhythm Guitarist Bruce Fitzhugh and Drummer Lance Garvin are the last remaining original members. History Origins and R.E.X. Records (1989-1994) Living Sacrifice began in 1989, and shortly thereafter became known as one of the first Christian death metal bands, alongside Mortification and Sacrament. The band was formed by Darren "D.J." Johnson (Bass/Vocals) and Lance Garvin (Drums), recruiting Bruce Fitzhugh and Jason Truby on Guitars shortly thereafter.Turner, Travis (August 27, 2017). "DJ Sacrifice". As The Story Grows. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. The band recorded a demo in 1989, titled Not Yielding to Ungodly. The demo got into the hands of Joey Daub and Kurt Bachman of Believer, who were working as A&R for R.E.X. Records, which got them signed to the label. In 1991, the band released their debut, Living Sacrifice, via the label. The album was primarily reviewed and compared to the secular thrash artist Slayer, calling them "clones". However, the next year, the band departed from the thrash metal style, recording their sophomore album - Nonexistent - which was under a death metal style. The band was unhappy with how the album was recorded, blaming the engineers.Fitzhugh, Bruce (September 20, 2015). "Bruce Fitzhugh of Living Sacrifice". As The Story Grows. Interviewed with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. After Nonexistent was released, the band released a split album with their label mates Brainchild and Celldweller in 1993, titled Metamorphosis, with a few songs being remixed."Brainchild / Living Sacrifice / Celldweller - Metamorphosis". Discogs. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. In 1994, the band released their third album and final release via R.E.X. Records titled Inhabit. Several consider the album to be the heaviest album of Living Sacrifice, with D.J. switching his vocal style back to a thrash metal-esque vocals, however with death metal instrumentation. To support the album, the band embarked on a tour with Malevolent Creation, where they persecuted and received death threats by the people at their shows, with the band members of MC protecting them."[http://www.asthestorygrows.com/e920355d Living Sacrifice Reborn Special]". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. June 3, 2017. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. After returning from tour, they discovered their label, R.E.X. had gone broke. The band managed to buy all three of their albums back from the label, with whom they had a semi-poor experience with. The band would apprehensively sign with Solid State Records, being wary as to their previous experiences with labels.Macintosh, Dan (July-August 1997). "Living Sacrifice." HM Magazine (66). Retrieved on March 25, 2018. Lineup changes, Reborn and Solid State Records (1995-1999) In 1995, DJ left the band, no longer feeling called to music, where he would become a architect. After his departure, Fitzhugh and Truby would both try out for vocals, with Fitzhugh getting the position. Truby and the band would hire his older brother, Chris Truby for bass. With the new lineup, the band would record their Solid State debut, Reborn, which is widely considered to be the best of the band's discography, and release it in 1997."Metalocalypse Showdown: Dethlok vs. Living Sacrifice". IGN. September 12, 2006. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. The band would switch to perform a style of groove metal and metalcore."Living Sacrifice 'Reborn' 2004 Re-release Review". Jesus Freak Hideout. January 27, 2004. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. After the album was released, the Truby brothers would depart. For a brief time Jay Stacey filled in on bass, shortly thereafter being replaced by Arthur Green. Cory Brandan Putman would perform guitars in the band for a few tours in 1998, until Rocky Gray replaced him. In 1998, at Cornerstone (July 4th Weekend), Matthew Putman and Chad Wilburn would come play a song on stage with the band that was on the Reborn album, which would lead to Matt joining the band later on that year.Putman, Matthew (February 1, 2015). "BVC015: Matthew Putman of Living Sacrifice, Eso-Charis, Lovedrug, and every other band ever." As The Story Grows. Interview with Jesse Jeremiah and Travis Turner. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. Two more albums and disbanding (2000-2005) In 2000, the band would record their fifth album, The Hammering Process with this new lineup. The album exhibited a strong groovecore style. The next year, a tribute album, A Tribute to Living Sacrifice would be released, with Living Sacrifice even appearing with an obscure track of theirs. In 2002, the band returned to the studio and recorded Conceived in Fire. In 2003, the band cancelled all tours and announced that they disbanded."Living Sacrifice breaks-up". Lambgoat. May 14, 2003. Retrieved on March 25, 2018.Allen, David (May 12, 2003). "Archived Copy". HxC.com. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. Because of the members other engagements, such as Garvin and Gray's band Soul Embraced, and Gray joining Evanescence, they felt that it was time to move on. However, Fitzhugh was not expecting this, as it was to be his final tour. He was supposed to leave the band, with Cory Putman returning to take over vocals and guitars and Bryan Gray to take over lead guitars, as Rocky had departed already to play drums with Evanescence.Putman, Cory Brandan (August 23, 2015). "Cory Brandan of Norma Jean". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on March 25, 2018.Fitzhugh, Bruce (March 3, 2015). "Gently Crushing You". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on March 25, 2018.Fitzhugh, Bruce (March 17, 2015). "Ghost Thief of Your Heart". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. In 2005, the band released In Memoriam, which featured three new tracks with Fitzhugh, Garvin and Gray reuniting to write and record them. The tracks were "In Christ", "Killers" and "The Power of God". Reunion and new material (2008-present) On February 4, 2008, the band officially reunited - creating a Myspace page for the band; with the lineup of Bruce Fitzhugh, Lance Garvin, Rocky Gray and Arthur Green. They then announced the "Stronger Than Hell Tour" with Demon Hunter and Focused and several others. The band released Death Machine EP on June 10, 2008 independently. During the Stronger Than Hell Tour, Fitzhugh announced they were working on a new CD; The Infinite Order, which was to be released in 2009. However, the release was delayed, eventually coming out in 2010, followed by a music video for "Rules of Engagement"."Living Sacrifice, Rules of Engagement - Video". Noisecreep. December 22, 2009. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. The new album featured several guest musicians, including David Bunton of The Showdown, Joe Musten of Advent and Beloved, and former guitarist Jason Truby. In 2013, after three years of touring, Living Sacrifice recorded their eighth album, Ghost Thief and released it via Solid State the same year. The album featured Ryan Clark of Demon Hunter, Dave Peters of Throwdown, Nick Hipa of As I Lay Dying and several members of Destroy Destroy Destroy. The band was featured on the Killing Floor 2 Soundtrack, as was Fitzhugh, alongside Jeremiah Scott. The band, in 2017, would perform on the ShipRocked Cruise alongside bands such as Breaking Benjamin, Sevendust and Lacey Sturm.Ramanand, Liz (January 25, 2017). "ShipRocked 2017: Day 2 - Stitched Up Heart, The Stowaways, Breaking Benjamin + more". Loudwire. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. According to DJ, a friend of the band is working on a documentary about the band. In 2017, the band released a track, "New Day", which was featured on the compilation, We Bear The Scars. The song was supposed to be apart of the album, The Hammering Process, but the band and their producer, Barry Poynter, lost the track during the final mixing process.Jones, Brandon (October 5, 2017). "We Bear The Scars Benefit Compilation (Featuring a Collection of Old and New Bands Alike)" Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. The compilation was a benefit for Timothy Henderson, the former drummer of Warlord, who has fibromyalgia.Henderson, Timothy (April 19, 2015). "Timothy Henderson of Warlord". As The Story Grows. Retrieved on March 25, 2018. Influence and Influences The band has influenced several bands over the years, including As I Lay Dying,Pelt, Doug Van (November 3, 2009). Living Sacrifices new release looms on horizon. HM Magazine. Retrieved on March 26, 2018. Throwdown, Demon Hunter, Underøath, Haste the Day,Interview with Mike Murphy of Haste the Day. HM Magazine. Retrieved on March 26, 2018 Saving Grace,Houston, Rob. Saving Grace. HM Magazine. Retrieved on March 26, 2018. 7 Horns 7 EyesAbout.Facebook. Retrieved on March 28, 2018 and many more. The band's influences were primarily older thrash and death metal bands, including Slayer, Sepultura, Malevolent Creation, Metallica, Megadeth, Carcass and Cannibal Corpse. Members Current Members Former Members Live Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1989 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1989 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:perc value:orange legend:Percussion id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1990 color:EP at:01/01/1991 color:album at:01/01/1992 color:album at:01/01/1993 color:EP at:24/05/1994 color:album at:04/11/1997 color:album at:07/11/2000 color:album at:01/01/2002 color:EP at:01/01/2002 color:EP at:24/09/2002 color:album at:29/03/2005 color:EP at:10/06/2008 color:EP at:26/10/2010 color:album at:09/12/2011 color:EP at:11/11/2013 color:album BarData = bar:Darren text:"Darren Johnson" bar:Bruce text:"Bruce Fitzhugh" bar:Jason text:"Jason Truby" bar:Rocky text:"Rocky Gray" bar:Cory text:"Cory Brandan" bar:Bryan text:"Bryan Gray" bar:Josh text:"Josh Childers" bar:Brian text:"Brian Shorter" bar:Chris text:"Chris Truby" bar:Jay text:"Jay Stacey" bar:Arthur text:"Arthur Green" bar:Lance text:"Lance Garvin" bar:Mark text:"Mark Garza" bar:Jim text:"Jim Chaffin" bar:Chad text:"Chad Wilburn" bar:Matt text:"Matt Putman" PlotData = width:11 bar:Darren from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1995 color:bass bar:Darren from:22/03/2014 till:22/03/2014 color:vocals bar:Darren from:17/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:vocals bar:Bruce from:01/01/1989 till:01/06/2003 color:rguitar bar:Bruce from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:rguitar bar:Bruce from:04/02/2008 till:end color:rguitar bar:Jason from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1998 color:lguitar bar:Rocky from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2003 color:lguitar bar:Rocky from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:lguitar bar:Rocky from:04/02/2008 till:end color:lguitar bar:Chris from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1998 color:bass bar:Cory from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:lguitar bar:Jay from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:bass bar:Arthur from:01/01/1999 till:01/06/2003 color:bass bar:Arthur from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:bass bar:Arthur from:04/02/2008 till:end color:bass bar:Bryan from:01/06/2003 till:01/06/2003 color:rguitar bar:Josh from:01/07/2010 till:14/08/2010 color:lguitar bar:Brian from:01/11/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:lguitar bar:Lance from:01/01/1989 till:01/06/2003 color:drums bar:Lance from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:drums bar:Lance from:04/02/2008 till:end color:drums bar:Mark from:01/01/2010 till:01/06/2010 color:drums bar:Jim from:16/06/2011 till:16/06/2011 color:drums bar:Chad from:01/07/1998 till:04/07/1998 color:perc bar:Matt from:01/07/1998 till:04/07/1998 color:perc bar:Matt from:01/01/1999 till:01/06/2003 color:perc width:3 bar:Darren from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1995 color:vocals bar:Darren from:22/03/2014 till:22/03/2014 color:live bar:Darren from:17/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:live bar:Bruce from:01/01/1995 till:01/06/2003 color:vocals bar:Bruce from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:vocals bar:Bruce from:04/02/2008 till:end color:vocals bar:Arthur from:01/01/1999 till:01/06/2003 color:BV bar:Arthur from:04/02/2008 till:end color:BV bar:Rocky from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2003 color:BV bar:Rocky from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:BV bar:Rocky from:04/02/2008 till:end color:BV bar:Bryan from:01/06/2003 till:01/06/2003 color:live bar:Josh from:01/07/2010 till:14/08/2010 color:live bar:Brian from:01/11/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:live bar:Mark from:01/01/2010 till:01/06/2010 color:live bar:Jim from:16/06/2011 till:16/06/2011 color:live bar:Lance from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:perc bar:Chad from:01/07/1998 till:04/07/1998 color:perc bar:Matt from:01/07/1998 till:04/07/1998 color:perc }} Discography Studio Albums * Living Sacrifice (1991) * Nonexistent (1992) * Inhabit (1994) * Reborn (1997) * The Hammering Process (2000) * Conceived in Fire (2002) * The Infinite Order (2010) * Ghost Thief (2013) EPs * Metamorphosis (1993; Split with Celldweller and Brainchild) * Subtle Alliance (2002) * Death Machine (2008) Demo * Not Yielding to Ungodly (1989) * Demo (1996) Compilation * In Memoriam (2005) DVD * In Finite Live (2011) * Untitled Documentary (2019) Other songs * "Overkill Exposure" (Rough Mix) * "Something More" (Re-recorded) * "New Day" (Lost Track) Music Videos * "...To Nothing" (1992) * "Reject" (1997) * "Rules of Engagement" (2010) * "Overkill Exposure" (2010) Compilation appearances * Argh!!! - The Official R.E.X. Sampler (1991) * Can You Dig It? III (1994) * R.E.X. 95 Sampler 3 (1995) * Songs From The Penalty Box (1997) * 4th Anniversary Box Set (1997) * Gas Collection 3 (1997) * I Hear Ya: Summer '97 (1997) * Chord Magazine CD Sampler #12 (1998) * Songs From The Penalty Box Vol. #2 (1998) * Jack of All Trades Master of None (1998) * God-Core Chronicles Volume I (1998) * God-Core Chronicles Volume II (1998) * This Is Solid State Vol. One ''(1999) * ''Cheapskates (Harder Side) (2000) * Rock Sound Volume 48 (2000) * Safety First (2001) * This Is Solid State Volume: Two (2001) * A Tribute to Living Sacrifice (2001) * Point Break, Volume 3 (2002) * Psychosonic! Volume 40 (2002) * This Is Solid State Volume 4 (2003) * 10th Anniversary Box Set (2003) * The Classics Hard (2004) * Killing Floor 2 Soundtrack (2016) * We Bear The Scars (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Clenched Fist Records artists Category:R.E.X. Records artists Category:United States Bands